


Why Children Worried

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A boy looked back while he tried to save one of the Sewer King's sick pet alligators.





	Why Children Worried

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

A boy looked back while he tried to save one of the Sewer King's sick pet alligators. He worried about the Sewer King scowling and disciplining other children for being near the alligator. The Sewer King appeared. The alligator wagged its tail. Children were shocked after his rare smile appeared. 

 

THE END


End file.
